1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an electrochemical cell, and more particularly to an electrochemical cell which is thermally activated. With greatest particularity, the invention pertains to a thermally activated electrochemical cell which utilizes a lithium-boron anode and a molten nitrate electrolyte.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Thermal batteries utilizing molten nitrate as the electrolyte are well known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,667. Additionally, the use of lithium-boron alloy to construct the anode for a thermal battery is known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,352. However, until the present invention, no one had combined a lithium-boron alloy anode with a molten nitrate electrolyte in a thermal battery.